


This is Halloween

by dbz2010



Series: Mass Effect drabbles [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5034100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbz2010/pseuds/dbz2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth Shepard tries to explain the concept of Halloween to Garrus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Title: This is Halloween  
> Author: dbz2010  
> Beta: N/A  
> Series: Mass Effect  
> Character(s): Garrus Vakarian & f!Shepard  
> Genre: sci-fi  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Word Count: 496  
> Summary: Elizabeth Shepard tries to explain the concept of Halloween to Garrus.  
> Notes: prompt from the Mass Effect Fanfiction Writers FB page.  
> This is my first ME fanfiction. Please be kind with any spelling errors that I may have. Thanks

“So, Shepard, what is this holiday that everyone keeps talking about?”

Elizabeth Shepard looked up from the fake cobwebs that she was trying, and failing, to untangle so that she could put it up outside. “Halloween,” she said as she looked down at the mess in her lap.

“Right,” Garrus said as he shuffled over to her and took the stringy mess from her hands. “We don't have that on Palaven.”

“I highly doubt turians would be willing to celebrate human holidays,” she said with a slight hint of bitterness in her voice. “Your kin did try to take over Earth over 30 years ago.”

“Yeah, I remember that,” Garrus said, his two-toned voice not at all amused at the fact that his lover had brought that up. “So...about this holiday. What is the point of it?”

“The point is that children dress up once a year, go around to houses, and collect candy. Though that is the current tradition anyways. The original Halloween was known as All Hallows Eve back in the late 1800s and early 1900s that burned witches at the stake and believed that black cats were familiars to said witches. Now it is all commercialized like Christmas and Easter.” Liz wished that there was a better way to explain the past-dark holiday that the current age had turned into a fun holiday.

“Ah, I see. So a dark times event turned into something that is candy and sweets filled so that children will have more sugar rushes in a year than they need,” Garrus commented dryly. “Though I don't think that witches really existed.”

“Well, the church was really into the whole supernatural world and they thought that women that had a freedom of mind and voice were witches that would bewitch other women into having their own thoughts and voices,” Liz stated. “Though let's stray away from this dark topic and get back onto what is important right now.”

“And that is?” Garrus asked as he tilted his head a little bit to one side. 

Liz smiled as she grabbed at the cobwebs that he still held in his talons. “Let's get this thing untangled so that we can finish decorating the outside of the apartment. We need to get ready for all of the trick-or-treaters that are bound to come by tonight.” 

Garrus sighed as he helped Liz untangle the fake cobwebs. “So, you are going to explain those other two holidays to me, right?”

Liz sighed as she nodded. “Yeah, eventually,” she said. “There are a few that I am sure you won't really like.”

“Try me,” Garrus said as he carried the fake cobwebs outside to put it over the doorframe of their apartment. Liz hoped that Garrus wouldn't be mad at her for the money-centric holidays like Christmas and Valentine's Day. At least those holidays only came once a year and Christmas was a few short months away.


End file.
